Enfants soldats
by Pyrolouve
Summary: On a tous moins de dix-sept ans. On a tous une arme à la main. On doit tous traverser cette plaine devant nous. On sait tous que des tireurs sont embusqués de l'autre côté. On sait tous qu'on va mourir avant d'avoir vécu. /!\ Scènes violentes et texte dur psychologiquement /!\


**Nouvel OS, sans chanson comme fil conducteur, pour une fois. Je ne me rappelle pas d'où m'est venue l'inspiration, sûrement en écoutant Renaud, comme d'habitude... Bref.**

**ATTENTION : Ce texte est le plus violent et le plus dur que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, vous êtes prévenu(e)s ! Le rating est noté M _POUR ÇA_ ! Le langage n'est pas vulgaire, et il n'y a aucune scène gore, mais je qualifierai ce texte de "psychologiquement perturbant".**

**Bien. Je vous conseille de sortir les mouchoirs, parce que j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant, alors vous en le lisant...**

**Merci de ne pas le lire en cas de dépression, je ne veux pas avoir de suicide sur la conscience.**

**Bonne lecture malgré tout cela.**

**Bisous cramés.**

**Pyro**

* * *

Il n'y a aucun bruit. Ça m'fait bizarre. D'habitude, les coups de feu détonnent dans tous les sens, les obus sifflent dans les airs, les hommes hurlent avant de mourir. Là y a rien. Juste le sifflement du vent qui balaye le _no man's land_ devant moi. Devant nous.

Je profite du silence. Parce qu'il va pas durer. Jusqu'ici, on était à l'arrière, ils avaient pas b'soin de nous. Mais ils commencent à manquer d'hommes à envoyer au front, alors ils nous ont sorti des tentes, et ils nous ont collé un fusil entre les mains. Ça va péter d'un moment à l'autre.

J'ai quinze ans. J'devrais être à l'école, à mater les filles et à râler sur les profs parce qu'ils me mettent des mauvaises notes. Au lieu de ça, j'suis allongé dans la boue en attendant que le supérieur nous ordonne de charger. On doit prendre un camp de rebelles. Les défenseurs sont planqués derrière un grand mur de pierres, à quelques centaines de mètres de là où on se tient, cachés derrière un talus.

On est cent. Cent gosses de moins de dix-huit ans avec des armes dans les mains et la peur au ventre. On est en première ligne, et on sait qu'on va y passer.

Je tourne la tête. À ma gauche, je vois Sanji et Zoro qui se disputent encore. C'est peut-être bizarre de se foutre dessus à un tel moment, mais au moins, quand on se prend la tête, on a la certitude d'être vivant. Ils ont seize ans tous les deux. Sanji voulait être chef cuistot dans un restaurant français renommé. Zoro voulait gagner des compétitions de kendo et enseigner à des gamins.

Un peu plus loin, y a Kidd qui charge son TMP. Même lui, qui hésite pas à se dresser face aux généraux, il a la mâchoire crispée et les doigts tremblants. Dix-sept ans. Lui voulait être mécanicien. Sa passion, c'est les bécanes et le métal.

À ma droite, y a Law. Dix-sept ans aussi. Son expression est indéchiffrable, comme toujours. Il garde les yeux rivés sur la plaine recouverte de corps devant nous. Je sais juste qu'il voulait être chirurgien.

Un peu plus loin, y a Ussop. Quinze ans, comme moi. Il voulait être auteur. Parcourir le monde, vivre des aventures et les raconter aux gens par écrit. Souvent en exagérant.

Autant d'enfants différents qui se retrouvent dans ce merdier. Autant de rêves qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Autant de vies qui ne seront jamais vécues.

J'entends pleurer juste à côté de moi. Je penche la tête. Chopper s'est glissé contre moi. C'est le plus jeune d'entre nous, il a onze ans. Et un fusil qui fait presque sa taille. Il me regarde.

-Luffy ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chopper ?

-Je veux pas y aller...

Je sens ma gorge se nouer. Zoro et Sanji ont arrêté de se disputer et gardent la tête baissée. Kidd serre les poings si fort que j'ai peur que ses phalanges se brisent. Law s'est tendu et a fermé les yeux. Ussop tremble et se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de craquer. Je me redresse, m'assieds et prend Chopper sur mes genoux.

-Tu sais où j'voudrais aller, quand ce sera fini ? je dis pour le distraire.

-Non ? Dis-moi, j'veux savoir !

Je force un sourire sur mon visage et je regarde le ciel.

-J'voudrais aller dans le parc pas loin de chez moi. C'est un tout p'tit parc de rien du tout. D'ailleurs tu sais comment il s'appelle ? Little Garden. Il est tout p'tit, mais y a plein de fleurs, plein d'oiseaux et...

Je m'interrompt. Chopper me regarde, les yeux brillants.

-Et quoi ? Hein ? Y a quoi ? Alleeeez ! Dis-moi Luffy ! réclame-t-il, impatient.

Je rigole.

-Et y a le meilleur marchand de barbe à papa du monde !

J'écarte les bras.

-Il fait des barbes à papa groooosses comme ça !

-Pfff ! Ça existe pas des barbes à papa comme ça ! J'te crois pas !

-Si j'te jure !

-C'est vrai de vrai ?

-Ouais ! Elles sont énormes !

-Ouaaaaah ! Tu m'emmèneras ?

-Bien sûr ! On s'en prendra une chacun ! Et on achètera du pain pour donner aux cygnes ! Mais d'abord, faut qu'on le mérite. Alors on va y aller, on va bien travailler, et on ira après ! J'te l'promet.

-YOUPI !

Chopper me sourit et se lève pour rejoindre Ussop un peu plus loin. Ma gorge se serre un peu plus si c'était possible. J'ai horreur de mentir. Mais des fois...

Moi, je voulais être marin, plus tard. Comme mes frères. Sabo et Ace sont partis loin, sur les îles tropicales, et ils enseignent la voile et la plongée aux touristes. C'est pas super bien payé, mais ils font ce qu'ils aiment. J'voulais aller les rejoindre, et travailler avec eux. Je sais très bien que je les reverrais jamais.

Akainu arrive. Il va donner le signal. Je fais signe à Chopper d'aller à côté de Kidd et il s'exécute. Le grand roux n'est pas le plus commode d'entre nous, mais si y a quelqu'un qui peut le protéger, c'est lui. Quand à moi, je rejoins Zoro.

-On reste ensemble ? je lui demande.

-J'vais pas te lâcher, gamin. Si tu crois que j'vais te laisser me filer entre les doigts, tu te goures.

Je lui fais un sourire triste. Il se penche vers moi et me donne un long baiser. Le dernier.

-Je t'aime, Zoro.

-Moi aussi.

Ussop et Sanji se soutiennent l'un l'autre, entre amis d'enfance. Law reste seul. Ses potes ont étés envoyés au front avant nous. Ils sont jamais revenus. Je lui fait un petit sourire auquel il répond, avant de reporter son attention devant lui.

-SOYEZ PRÊTS À CHARGER !

Ah, la voix mélodieuse du général Akainu. Dans un même geste, on prépare nos armes à feu. Même Chopper sait comment le faire. Il ne sait pas comment on embrasse une fille, mais il sait comment charger un fusil.

-Reste près de moi, chuchote Zoro à mon oreille.

Je hoche la tête et laisse deux larmes couler sur mes joues.

Akainu donne le signal, et je cesse de penser pour me mettre en mouvement. Je me lève et je cours zigzaguant pour que les autres de l'autre côté de la plaine ne puissent pas ajuster leurs tirs. Je vois du coin de l'œil des enfants que je ne connais pas tomber les uns après les autres. Zoro court à côté de moi, concentré. Il s'efforce, comme nous tous, de ne pas regarder les corps sur lesquels on est obligé de marcher pour avancer.

J'entends une voix connue crier. Ussop s'est prit une balle dans l'épaule. Sanji est à ses côtés et l'aide à avancer. Je veux aller vers eux, mais Zoro m'en empêche.

-Tu vas te faire tuer ! Avance ! me hurle-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des coups de feu.

Je regarde une dernière fois dans leur direction. Ussop est tombé à genoux, une autre balle dans la jambe. J'entends une rafale dans leur direction, puis la voix de mon ami.

-SANJI ! NON ! SAN...

Cri d'agonie. J'étouffe un sanglot et allonge ma foulée.

Il y a un cratère laissé par un obus, pas loin. Je fonce dans sa direction, Zoro sur mes talons. Au moment ou je saute dedans, je l'entends tomber avec un râle. Je me retourne, et le vois rouler dans le trou. Je me précipite vers lui.

-ZORO ! Zoro, dis-moi que ça va aller, j't'en prie...

-Je... Je crois que j'vais devoir te laisser là, bébé... Ils m'ont eu dans le buffet, et c'est pas super agréable...

Je regarde son torse. Quatre impacts de balle. Aucune chance qu'il s'en sorte. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, irrépressibles. Il tousse, et du sang sort de sa bouche.

-Va falloir que tu sois courageux, Lu'...

-Je te laisse pas là. Pas question. On va faire demi-tour, d'accord ?

-Nan, bébé... T'as pas le droit d'abandonner Chopper. Tu lui... Tu lui as promis, tu te rappelles ? Aaah...

-Zoro !

-Putain... Ça fait un mal de chien... Hey Lu' ?

-Tais-toi... Je sais c'que tu vas m'demander, je peux pas faire ça...

-S'te plaît... J'veux pas que tu me voies mourir... Va-t-en.

-J't'abandonne pas ! T'as compris ? J't'abandonne pas !

Je crie. Je veux pas, j'accepte pas ce qui lui arrive. On avait tellement de choses à vivre tous les deux ! On a jamais dormi ensemble, on a jamais été au cinéma, on a jamais partagé nos vacances. On a jamais profité. On a pas eu le temps.

-C'est pas une question Luffy. Va... Va protéger Chopper. Il a plus besoin... de toi que moi. Vas-y.

-Non ! Je...

-VAS-Y !

Je déglutis. Je sais exactement ce qu'il va faire une fois que j'aurais le dos tourné. Il va sortir le flingue qu'il a sous sa veste, et il va abréger ses souffrances.

Je me penche, embrasse ses lèvres.

-On s'retrouve là-haut.

-Ouais... J't'attendrais...

-T'as intérêt. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je le regarde une dernière fois, puis je cours hors du cratère. Je ne veux pas rester là. Le coup de feu résonne derrière moi, et je refoule mes larmes pour ne pas qu'elles brouillent ma vue. Chopper. Je dois trouver Chopper. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

-LUFFY ! ATTENTION !

Le bruit de rafale d'une sulfateuse se fait entendre et je me jette au sol, essayant de me protéger derrière les corps des morts autour de moi. Les balles font éclater les chairs de mes remparts de fortune et j'en reçois sur le visage. Je n'y prête aucune attention. Ussop et Sanji sont morts. Zoro est... parti, lui aussi. Chopper, Kidd et Law sont introuvables... Law ! C'était sa voix !

J'attends que les rafales se stoppent pour lever la tête. Je le cherche du regard, et je le trouve, lui aussi étendu derrière une pile de corps. Je m'approche et me jette à côté de lui.

-Law ! Law !

Il ne me répond pas. Il ne me répondra plus. Son ventre a été déchiqueté par la sulfateuse. Ses yeux sont ouverts sur le vide, voilés. Et il sourit. Je regarde ses mains, elles sont crispées sur un pendentif. Je le prends, et il s'ouvre entre mes doigts. Deux photos. D'un côté, lui avec ses deux amis morts il y a une semaine. Shachi et Penguin. Et de l'autre, lui toujours, avec une jeune femme aux étranges cheveux irisés dans les bras. Elle tient un gros ours en peluche blanc, et il lui embrasse la joue. Jewelry Bonney. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec ses amis, des semaines plus tôt. Sa copine, morte à cause de la guerre elle aussi.

Je replace le pendentif entre ses doigts et ferme doucement ses yeux. Il paraît presque dormir, avec le sourire sur son visage.

-J'espère que tu es avec eux, je murmure, la gorge nouée.

Je me lève à nouveau et me remets à courir. Les enfants que je croise meurent tous les uns après les autres. Je vois un gamin qui doit avoir à peine dix ans s'effondrer devant moi, la poitrine déchirée par une balle de fusil. J'en vois un autre, de seize ou dix-sept ans se prendre une rafale de mitraillette dans le dos en protégeant un petit de son corps. Je vois l'horreur. Je vois la souffrance. Je vois le sang. Je vois la mort. Partout.

Je ferme mon cœur, je lui interdit de s'émouvoir. Je m'interdis de pleurer. Chopper, je dois trouver Chopper. J'entrevois un éclair roux et j'accélère.

Kidd ! C'est Kidd ! Il avance toujours, Chopper derrière lui. Le soulagement est si intense qu'il me fait trébucher, et je manque de tomber.

La sulfateuse attaque à nouveau. Je vois le grand roux pousser Chopper à terre et se jeter au dessus de lui. Du sang gicle de son dos à mesure que les balles se plantent dans son corps.

-NOON ! KIDD ! CHOPPER !

Les rafales s'arrêtent à nouveau, et je me précipite dans leur direction. Je m'agenouille à côté d'eux, tremblant. Kidd est mort sous les coups de feu. Je repousse son corps pour découvrir Chopper, tremblant. Il est en vie.

-Lu... Luffy ? C'est toi ?

-Chut, je suis là. Ça va aller, maintenant... Ça va aller...

-Luffy... J'ai... mal...

Il me désigne un point avec sa main, que j'examine. Je ferme les yeux et serre les dents. Une balle a traversé le corps de Kidd pour venir se loger au niveau du pli de sa cuisse. J'en sais assez sur l'anatomie pour savoir qu'il y a une veine importante à cet endroit, et que si elle est sectionnée, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Et au vu de la quantité de sang qu'il perd... Je retiens mes larmes, encore un peu. Chopper ne doit pas me voir pleurer.

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Si je ne le fais pas, il va souffrir atrocement avant de... de s'éteindre.

-Chopper, regarde le ciel.

Il lève les yeux, et j'en profite pour sortir un couteau de chasse, celui que m'a offert Zoro.

-T'as vu les nuages ? Ils sont tout roses.

-Ben c'est normal, Luffy ! On... On est le soir...

Je m'efforce de détourner son attention de sa blessure. De détourner son attention de mon couteau.

-Luffy... Ça me fait mal...

-Je sais... Ça va passer, il faut que tu penses à autre chose, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête et lève à nouveau les yeux.

-On dirait... De la barbe à papa, chuchote-t-il.

-C'est vrai. Ce serait cool de pouvoir en manger hein ?

-Pfff... Tu racontes... N'importe quoi !

Il essaye de me frapper, et le mouvement le fait gémir.

-Ne bouge pas, sinon tu vas aggraver les choses.

-J'te frapperais quand... Je serais guéri alors.

-Si tu m'attrapes.

-Hey regarde ! Ce nuage là, on dirait un cerf !

Je regarde le nuage en question, mais ne vois rien. Il doit commencer à divaguer à cause de la perte de sang.

-J'adore les cerfs. C'est... Mon animal... Préféré... J'ai mal...

-Chut...

J'approche le couteau de sa poitrine. Il faut que je l'enfonce juste sous son cœur. Il ne souffrira pas comme ça.

-Chopper ?

-Oui ?

-Ferme les yeux, et imagine que tu es un cerf.

Il s'exécute. Je déglutis, et j'agis avant de me rendre vraiment compte de ce que je fais.

J'enfonce la lame dans sa poitrine.

Son corps s'arque, ses yeux se révulsent et il crache du sang, avant de retomber, inerte, sur le sol. Mort. Je le prends dans mes bras et le berce doucement. Et je laisse enfin couler mes larmes. Je n'ai plus personne à protéger, j'ai échoué.

La sulfateuse attaque encore, et je sens les balles déchirer mon dos. Je m'effondre, Chopper toujours dans mes bras. Et c'est alors que je sens le froid m'envahir que je me rend compte d'une dernière chose.

Aucun de nous n'a atteint la moitié de la plaine.


End file.
